1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a housing for a smoke detector and, more particularly, to a housing that enables a smoke detector to detect smoke in remote spaces.
2. Background Description
Smoke and fire detectors are manufactured in a variety of configurations. Most detectors designed to be installed in a previously existing structure are battery powered, and can thus be installed as required in areas of a building where people live and/or work.
Known smoke detectors often include a vented housing with an internal smoke chamber. An ionization-type or a photoelectric-type smoke sensor, for example, can be located in the housing, where ambient air circulates into and out of the housing.
Each year, many fires start in areas that are inaccessible or remote from the living and/or working area(s) of a building. For example, the attic of a home typically contains combustible and/or flammable materials, electrical wiring and/or other potential fire initiating and/or contributing elements. An attic fire, for example, can burn for some time before it breaks through the ceiling or wall to be sensed by a detector mounted on the opposite side of the ceiling or wall in, for example, a living area.
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a housing for a smoke detector that enables a smoke detector to detect smoke in remote spaces, thereby advantageously enabling detection of smoke prior to a fire breaking through, for example, a ceiling or wall.